Bitwa na Ponurym Wrzosowisku
Bitwa na Ponurym Wrzosowisku była starciem, które ostatecznie zakończyło Drugą Wojnę z Wampirami. W jej trakcie Konrad von Carstein został pokonany przez zjednoczoną armię Imperium oraz wojska krasnoludów. right Bitwa odbyła się wiosną 2121 roku KI, około osiemdziesiąt kilometrów na północny zachód od miasta Wurtbad. Doszło do niej po nieudanej próbie Konrada, który w trakcie Elekcji w Averheim chciał umieścić na tronie Imperatora swoją marionetkę. Wydarzenie to zaprowadziło pewną jedność wśród zwaśnionych Książąt-Elektorów. Poprowadzili oni sprzymierzoną armię ludzi i krasnoludów na Ponure Wrzosowisko, gdzie mieli raz na zawsze pokonać Konrada von Carsteina. Do tego czasu Konrad stał się tak nieobliczalny, że towarzyszący mu nekromanci zaczęli obawiać się o swoje życie. Nie widząc żadnych dalszych korzyści w sojuszu z Konradem i obawiając się zemsty Imperium, rycerze z Zakonu Smoczej Krwi porzucili armię von Carsteina w przeddzień bitwy. Kipiąc od gniewu, Konrad przygotował swoją hordę do bezpośredniej szarży, lecz w czasie bitwy w końcu posłuchał głosu rozsądku i wycofał się za pobliskie wrzosowiska. W tym czasie horda nieumarłych została zmasakrowana przez ostrzał z dział i muszkietów Imperium. Chociaż najsilniejsi z wojowników Konrada przetrwali deszcz pocisków, wkrótce sytuacja znacznie się pogorszyła. Oddziały nieumarłych padły na ziemię, a magia, która je ożywiała, rozpłynęła się. Nekromanci von Carsteina uznali, że mają dość jego okrutnych rządów i uciekli z pola bitwy. Zdesperowany Konrad spróbował własnymi siłami jeszcze raz ponieść armię na nogi, lecz wysiłek ten okazał się zbyt duży dla jego umysłu, który w końcu nie wytrzymał. W nagłym przypływie szaleństwa Konrad zbiegł z pola bitwy, podczas gdy jego armia rozpadała się w proch. Przeraźliwy krzyk wampira rozległ się echem po całym wrzosowisku, gdy jego umysł powoli się rozpadał. Konrad błąkał się po pobliskim lesie bez celu, aż Grufbad, krasnoludzki wojownik, w końcu go nie złapał i przytrzymał, dając Księciu-Elektorowi Helmarowi okazję, by przebił serce wampira swoim Runicznym Kłem. Wraz ze śmiercią Konrada von Carsteina zakończyła się Druga Wojna z Wampirami, a Książęta-Elektorzy powrócili do swoich sporów. Pomysły na przygody *Jeden z wampirów wyruszył na Ponure Wrzosowisko, by odnaleźć szczątki Konrada von Carsteina. Sylvańczyk zamierza przystąpić do rytuału, który wskrzesi dawnego władcę wampirów, by ten ponownie zasiadł na tronie i skąpał Imperium we krwi. Na swoje nieszczęście jego przemarsz został zauważony, a on sam stał się celem łowców wampirów. Ponadto jego tropem podąża inny wampir wysłany przez pozostałych von Carsteinów, którego zadaniem jest zapobiec powrotowi lekkomyślnego Konrada. Jak w tym wszystkim poradzą sobie poszukiwacze przygód, wynajęci przez łowców? Czy zdecydują się na współpracę z wampirami dla większego dobra Imperium? *Na czarnym rynku w Wurtbadzie sprzedawany jest pewien wyjątkowy eliksir. Twierdzi się, że jest on prawdziwą krwią Konrada von Carsteina. Jego wypicie daje nadludzką siłę i wyostrza zmysły. Choć niewiarygodnie drogi, na eliksir wciąż jest duże zapotrzebowanie. Niewielu wie, że wywołuje on także efekty uboczne — po paru dniach po zażyciu mikstury umysł popada w szaleństwo. Poszukiwacze przygód zostają wynajęci przez arcykapłankę Vereny, by odnaleźli źródło eliksiru i schwytali jego wytwórców. Mają także dowiedzieć się, czym naprawdę jest. Bo chyba nie krwią Konrada... *Mordercze upiory krążą po Ponurym Wrzosowisku. Każdy, kto się tam uda, ginie rozerwany na strzępy. Tylko jednemu człowiekowi udało się uciec. Kurt Schulz, bo tak miał na imię, szuka teraz poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy udadzą się na Ponure Wrzosowisko i odnajdą szczątki jego towarzyszy. Na drodze awanturników wkrótce stanie nekromanta, który obudził upiory, wmawiając im, że bitwa z Imperium jeszcze się nie skończyła. Czy uda się im go powstrzymać? Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (7th Edition)'' *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (8th Edition)'' Kategoria:Wielkie Bitwy Kategoria:Wojny z Wampirami